yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Scrooge McDuck make preparation with the Waziri/Recalling The Race Against Time
Here is how Scrooge McDuck make preparation in Mickey Mouse, Tarzan, & Jane. With the flashback ending, Tantor was finishing his story. Tantor: And so, Tarzan, Jane, and their valiant elephant lived happily ever after. Didn't they, Terk? Terk? However unknown to Tantor, he was sitting on Terk. Terk: (making muffling sounds) Tantor: Has anyone seen Terk. As soon as Tantor got up, Terk was faceplanted on Tantor's butt, which got a couple of laughs from Mickey and the gang. Mickey Mouse: (chuckles) I think we'd found her, Tantor. Tantor: Sorry, Terk. (as he shook her off of his butt) You should've said something. Terk: I did. You must not have heard me through the two tons of butt! Anyway, (to Jane) Jane, maybe a party ain't the best idea. Jane Porter: Yes. Perhaps Tarzan would be a bit uncomfortable. Meanwhile, Scrooge McDuck and some of Mickey's friends arrived at the Waziri village. Scrooge McDuck: Remember, Lads, be on your best behavior for the Waziri. J. Thaddeus Toad: Right-O, Mr. McDuck. Chief Keewazi: Welcome, Scrooge, what brings you to our village with some visitors? Scrooge McDuck: With your permission, Chief Keewazi, we could use some help from you, Basuli, and the rest of the Waziri to make ready for the preparation of Tarzan and Jane's first wedding anniversary. Basuli: And I take it these visitors are friends of Tarzan's and Mickey's as well? Water Rat: It's all true, Basuli. Mole: Ratty, where's Launchpad? As on cue, Launchpad arrived to greet the chief. But along the way, he got his foot stuck in a woven basket. Launchpad McQuack: Sorry I'm late, Mr. McDee, Chief, made a quick crashing not far from the village. With that, Scrooge facepalmed at his clumsiness. Scrooge McDuck: It was Mickey's idea to plan the anniversary preparation, Chief Keewazi, I hope it's not too much trouble. Chief Keewazi: Of course not, Scrooge. It is a great privilege to make preparation, and good friends of yours as well as Tarzan's and Mickey are all welcome among the Waziri. Basuli: So, how're they doing so far? Mole: They're settled at the Tree of Life, Basuli, it is the home of many rare animals not far in Asia. Back at the Tree of Life, Jane got well acquainted with Flik and his pals. Jane Porter: (as she'd holds up a magnifying glass) Oh, it' so good to finally meet you all, Flik. Flik: Same here, Jane. Just uh... try not to point the sunlight near us. Jiminy Cricket: Don't worry, Flik, I'v already warned Mickey the same thing. Herman the Bootle Beetle: See, P.T.? Jane, Tarzan, and their friends are nice. P.T. Flea: Yeah, Herman, I can see that. Gypsy: It's been so nice to spend our days at the Tree of Life. Just then, Jane notice Rosie's appearance on account that she's a black widow spider. Jane Porter: Rosie, since when did you and your friends befriended Flik? Rosie: Ever since he and his colony were enslaved by Hopper and his gang of grasshoppers. Jane Porter: Wait a minute. Flik, since when did you required the aid of circus bugs? Flik: Just to make a bird to scare off the grasshoppers, it was this close to work at first. Atta: But when Flik stood up that showing how we do great things by gathering food for ourselves and the grasshoppers, I realized how right he was to stand up against all wrongs. Jane Porter: You know, Rosie reminds me of a spider Tarzan was bitten by not long ago. During the next flashback, Tantor was wondering alone in the jungle, not knowing where Tarzan and Terk are. Tantor: Hello? Tarzan? Terk? I'll just wait here, all alone, I don't mind. In fact, I enjoy the quiet. Little did Tantor realized, Terk was waiting quietly for the chance to scare him. Tantor: Oh, sure, predators could burst out of the bushes in any seconds, there'd be nobody to hear me scream. But I'm a calm lake, a sea of tranquility. Terk: (twitch his tail) Boo. This made Tantor so scared, that he jumped in the air and landed right on top of Terk. Terk: (popping from Tantor's bottom) Excuse me! Tantor: Terk, you've frightened me. Terk: Really? You hit it well. So, where's Tarzan? He should be here by now. Tantor: Maybe he forgot, the Lord of the Jungle has very busy schedule compared to King Kopa and Queen Vitani you know. Terk: Yeah, I know. But besides Tarzan? Come on, what's more important than an afternoon of mindless frolicking with old pals, huh? Tantor: (as he heard Jane's laughter) How about an afternoon of mindless frolicking with a new pal, huh? As they looked up, Tarzan and Jane were having a vine swinging race. Jane Porter: One side, Slowpoke! (bumping him) Tarzan: (chuckles) Cheater! Tantor: Oh, Tarzan's in love. Terk: He... he forgot us. Kopa: Hey, Tantor, Terk, what's going on here? Tantor: It's Tarzan, he's spending his time with Jane. Terk: If you ask me, I think Jane is hogging Tarzan from us. Vitani: Terk, you're not jealous of Jane, are you? Terk: Uh, no. Kopa: Then why do you have a banana behind your back, Terk? Terk: Eh, no reason. (as she'd tossed a banana off-screen) So, Tarzan and Jane raced on the vines as Tarzan slide the tree limbs as they landed. Jane Porter: Oh, not bad. Rather traditional though, yes. Now, watch this. As Jane tries to reach the limb, she started to fall after she missed. Jane Porter: Tarzan! (screaming) With quick thinking, Tarzan swung the vine an catch Jane as they landed on the next tree. Jane Porter: You saved, also rather traditional. Tarzan: That's enough for today. Jane Porter: Oh, nonsense, you know what they say about falling off a horse. Tarzan: What's a horse? Jane Porter: It's a large animal when it's supposed to get back upon it when one falls off. And so, they swung right back into the treehouse to settle things down. Terk: Pathetic. I know rhinos who can swing better than that. What Tarzan sees in her is beyond me. Tantor: Oh, Terk, it's perfectly understandable to be jealous of Jane. Terk: (stammered) Jealous... of Jane? Please, I am simply stating the facts. Tarzan: (landed to see his friends) Sorry I'm late, what was that about Jane? Tantor: Tarzan! (stammered as he grabbed Terk and silencing her with his trunk) We're just talking about you and the Mrs. Not in the gossiping way of course, very respectful. (to Terk) Right, Terk? Terk: As a matter of fact, I was saying that your wife in no way, shape, or form belongs in the... Tarzan: (pointing) Snake! Terk: (freaked out an looks back) Tarzan: Made you look. Terk: Why you... So, Tarzan and Terk played rough with each other once again. Tantor: Oh no, not the rough housing! Vitani: Stop! Kopa: Wait, stop! (but he'd got caught in the rough housing tumble) Tantor: Well, there he goes now, Vitani. Vitani: At least he tried to stop the rough housing, Tantor. Just as Kopa as broke free, Tarzan got a head start from Terk. Tarzan: Bye bye, Terk. (climbing a tree) Terk: Not so fast, Buddy! (going after him) Tantor: I can see this going from "ha ha" to "boo hoo" just like that! Tarzan: (swinging the vine) Close, but not close enough. Tantor: Oh yeah, you're laughing now 'till someone gets a splinter! So, Tarzan and Terk starty.ed grunting as Kopa watched the fun. Kopa: Tarzan always gets the best at Terk when it come of age. Vitani: Yeah, just as long as they run into some spiders over there. Kopa: What spiders? With that on cue, Terk was about to clobber Tarzan as he dodged and she crashed into a stump infested Spider. Just as she got stuck, Tarzan pulled him right out of the stump. Terk: (disgusted) Ech. Tantor: (freaks) Spiders! (grabs her leg with his trunk) Hold on, Terk! I'll save you! (splashing the spiders off of her on the puddle) Get off! Get off! Get off! Terk: (groans) Enough already! What's wrong with you? (swept the spider away from him) They're just little spiders for crying out loud. Tarzan: (chuckles) Terk, Tantor's just trying to help. Vitani: (noticed the spider on his chest) Tarzan, you got a spider on your chest! But it was too late, the spider bit him at the chest as he flicked it away. Tantor: Are you alright? Tarzan: Yeah, it's just a spider bite. Terk: (sighed) That's a relief, you know, cause I'm gonna mess you up myself! (wrestling Tarzan again) Tantor: Can't you boys be careful? Terk: (offscreen) I'm a girl! Tantor: Really? Kopa: Come on, we'd better keep an eye on him to see if no spider is contagious. As for Jane, she was painting a picture of the flowers as Tarzan came checking on her. Tarzan: I like it. Jane Porter: (gets startled as Tarzan saved her frame) I still haven't got use to that entrance. (noticed the spider bite on his chest) What is that? Tarzan: It's nothing. Jane Porter: Oh, well, I'm quite a good judge of nothing. Actually I'm not is most certainly something. Tarzan: Really? It's just a spider bite. Jane Porter: Spider Bite? (as Kopa and Vitani came and she looks at them) How long has Tarzan has a spider? Kopa: Well, I'm not sure. Vitani: Kopa, remember that one time when your father got stung by a scorpion? Kopa: Yeah, I know, Vitani. Sumu was in league with Scar a long time ago. And if it weren't for Kion and his friends, my father would've died without the volcanic ash to pull his venom out. Vitani: Jane, we'd better get your father to take a look at that spider bite Tarzan has. Soon enough, Professor Porter took a quick research on Tarzan's spider bite. Tantor: It was huge, and ugly, with... with twenty legs, and dripping fangs! Tarzan: It has eight legs, no fangs, bright orange, with a round head. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Fascinating. Bright orange, you say? Let me see, uh huh, (looking up a book) distinguishing markings. Oh yes, I see. Oh dear, oh dear. Jane Porter: What is it, Daddy? Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Wrong book. (looking up another book) Ah, yes, here we go. Symptoms associated with this bite include fever, twitching, blurred vision, and ultimately... Oh my goodness. Jane and Tantor: What? Vitani: What is it, Professor? Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: We don't have much time... Tantor: Before? Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Well... you know. Tantor: Give me a hint. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Before he... Jane Porter: Expires. Kopa: Tarzan will die from the spider venom. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: I'm afraid so. Terk: (as Tantor fainted on her) Oh, Dejavu! (gets squashed) Tarzan: But I feel fine. Terk: (breaks free from Tantor) Exactly. Hey, this is Tarzan we're talking about, a teeny little spider can't hurt a big guy like him. Jane Porter: It most certainly can, one bite from a redback spider can kill an elephant. Kopa: She has a point. Tantor: An eleph... (started to faint on Terk again) Terk: Here we go again. (gets squished) Stop dramatizing the elephant please! Mickey Mouse: Professor Porter, there must be something we can do. Jane Porter: Mickey's right, Daddy, I mean there must be an antidote, right? Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: The only antidote is the root of the mububu flower. Jane Porter: Well, where can we find this "whatever you call it" flower? Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: It only grows at high elevations in constant moisture. Terk: Yeah. Doc, would you mind putting that in plain ape? Vitani: What do you mean by that, Professor? Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Oh, that start is at the top of the waterfall. Jane Porter: Right then, I'm off to get that flower. Tarzan: Jane, don't, I'm fine. Jane Porter: Without that antidote, you will cease to be fine. In fact, you will just plain cease. Thus, I am going. Terk: Eh, let her go. Now way she's getting up any mountain with those knobby leaves. With Jane offended by Terk's insults, Tarzan came to her. Tarzan: If Jane goes, I go too. Jane Porter: You are in no condition to go anywhere. (giving Jane the look) Oh, alright, but we must hurry. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: I'm better come too, someone will have to prepare the antidote. Mickey Mouse: Right. Kopa: We'll come too, Professor! Scrooge McDuck: Aye, same goes to the rest of our friends, Archimedes. Sylvia Marpole: Then there's no time to lose. Terk: You know what? Maybe I'll tag along too, three bananas says Jane gives up before we hit the river bed. Tantor: (notice Jane behind her) Oh, Mrs. Tarzan. I didn't see you lurking... I mean standing here, lurking... Jane Porter: (chuckles) Don't fret, Tantor. It's a fits a proper English woman, I shall take the high road, and not dignify the remarks with a response. Now, if you'll excuse me, thank you. But as Terk tries to follow, Tantor had to stop her from mocking her. Along the way, they saw Launchpad McQuack swinging in the trees. Mickey Mouse: Launchpad, what're you doing? Launchpad McQuack: Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225